


Boyfriends

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you think happens when Sauli discovers Adam’s strawberry gold chest hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little PWP... or maybe it has a purpose, who knows...

Adam moaned as the tasty piece of flesh enveloped his senses and the spicy flavor made his tongue twitch. He was eating in case you’re wondering. They were eating actually, Sauli had surprised Adam today with a home cooked meal and no five star restaurant could compare with Sauli’s cooking. They haven’t seen each other in almost a week, since Sauli came to visit Adam in Seattle, it was a fun weekend but it was over quick. Now however, they had all the time in the world. Adam just got home half an hour ago and Sauli didn’t let him unpack or do anything, just convinced him to sit down, relax and eat.

 

“This is delicious Sauli, you didn’t have to work so hard, though.” Sauli just smiled and leaned in to kiss Adam over the table.

 

“Well I don’t get to cook for my man as often as I wish, so at least when I can I’ll make it special.” Adam kissed him back again and they continued eating, talking about normal stuff and when they were done they booth took the dishes to the kitchen and dumped them in the dishwasher for another day. It was getting late and both Adam and Sauli headed for their bedroom with a bottle and two glasses of red wine. Adam sat on the bed that he dearly missed and sighed as he felt that nice, homey feeling wash over him, then in the next second he had a lap full of Sauli, who dumped the wine bottle and the glasses on the bed and started kissing Adam, he ran his fingers through the back of Adam’s messy hair and started moaning softly in the kiss. Adam petted his lover’s back and broke the kiss after enjoying Sauli’s taste for a little longer.

 

“Hmm baby, wait.” Adam said and smiled as Sauli kept desperately kissing him anywhere he could reach. “I should go freshen up a bit, baby.” Adam said rubbing his hands on Sauli’s back and pulling him closed for a hug.

 

“Aww! Come on, baby.” Sauli stared pleadingly into Adam’s eyes. Adam smirked.

 

“What, baby, what is it?” Adam whispered in his ear. Sauli blushed into Adam’s neck and smiled

 

“I’m horny and I want you.” Sauli said in his sexy accent, which was probably the most exotic thing Adam has ever heard. But he really needed to take a shower.

 

“Just a shower baby, then I’m all yours.” And Adam went to get up but Sauli grabbed his arm and gave him a daring look.

 

“How about I run us both a bath? I’m a little bit dirty too.” Sauli said biting his lip and fuck, Adam wanted to throw him back on the bed and show his little lover how much he truly missed him, but there was something he needed to take care beforehand.

 

“That sounds good, babe, but I want to shave tonight.” Adam said and headed for the bathroom, hoping Sauli would drop it, but he should know better.

 

“Why would you shave now? Shave in the morning.” Sauli said then followed Adam in the bathroom. “Wait, you’re face in shaved.” Sauli said and Adam shook his head in disbelief on how pushy Sauli can be then smiled.

 

“Not my face, baby, my chest.” Adam said and looking around in the bathroom for something. “I forgot my trimmers at home and it grew way longer than I’m comfortable with, I feel like a caveman.” Adam admitted. Sauli just stared at him.

 

“Adam, I love your chest hair, it’s fucking hot! I really don’t understand the problem here, show me.” Sauli said in a commanding tone and crossed his arms, Adam rolled his eyes and laughed in disbelieve, but none the less he obeyed and took his shirt off. When he met Sauli’s face again, Sauli was gasping, full on mouth open, cartoonish, stare. Adam sighed and tried to fight the urge to cover himself, they needed to be comfortable with each other and Adam needed to shake off his insecurities already.

 

“Fuck!” Sauli swore as he got closer, Adam’s was right, his chest hair was longer, but it looked so fucking hot, it was a strawberry, golden blond, the same shade of color that his freckles were and covering his chest covering his chest, just like the freckles. The sight made Sauli’s mouth water, he looked so manly, so raw, Sauli was almost whimpering with how much he wanted to grab his cock, he was so hard. This was nothing compared to the little hairs that Adam left behind after his usual trimming, he’s never seen him with so much of it. He loved Adam, with all his heart, but he had to admit that Adam could really be dumb at times. How the hell could he not see how fucking gorgeous he was? Then Sauli smiled, oh well, there’s always a way to show him all that.

 

Sauli traced a hand over Adam’s chest, letting just his fingertips feel the soft hairs and the he looked into Adam’s eyes.

 

“Fuck me, now.” Sauli commanded in a low voice and Adam didn’t waste a second longer, he pinned Sauli against the bathroom wall and took off his shirt. As soon as their naked chests were touching Sauli was moaning in the kiss, trying desperately to get Adam closer, to feel more. He got his legs around Adam’s hips and Adam got a had under his ass and one on his back and carried him to bed. Sauli was panting by the time they were laid back on the bed, rubbing the hard on in his sweat pants against Adam’s jeans. He was on top of Adam so he was running his palms over the golden hairs and rubbing himself on Adam’s leg, he thinks he might go crazy with want from the sight of his lover lying on bed like that, hair all messy, no makeup on, he was just broad, raw Adam and he never looked so hot.

 

“Fuck Adam! Uhh, please, please!” Sauli was wantonly begging and kissing Adam’s neck, making a trail to his chest and burying his nose in the curly hairs, loving Adam’s natural strong scent. Then he wasn’t over Adam’s nipple, tracing his tongue over it, looking at Adam, one a moan escaped and biting harder into the tender flesh of Adam’s nipple. Adam placed his hands in a strong grip on Sauli’s hips, stopping him from thrusting.

 

“Tell me what you want, I want to hear you begging for it.” Adam said and Sauli let out a moan knees going week at Adam’s tone. He couldn’t do anything but pant Adam’s name continuously. Adam smirked and slipped his hand inside Sauli’s pants grabbing his leaking, hard cock, stroking it until Sauli had fallen over him and started blurring out sentences.

 

“You… I need you. Fuck! I want so bad, I want, ah, you inside me! Please!” Adam flipped Sauli over and settled between his legs, taking down Sauli’s pants and then his own and started kissing Sauli, making up for every second he was away, wet, noisy kisses all over Sauli’s lean body.

 

“If I knew this was such a turn on for you I would have stopped trimming a long time ago.” Adam said continuing his trail of kisses.

 

“Everything about you is a turn on, uh! Because I love you.” Sauli said between moans and pants. Adam stopped to look at him, in his loving baby blue eyes and felt his heart burn with want for this man. It was unrealistic to see your own emotions in another man’s eyes, but it was true. Adam started stoking Sauli’s cock again, slowly, enjoying he familiar feel.

 

“I love you too.” Adam said, giving Sauli one more smile then taking him into his mouth. Every single inch of Sauli’s hot hard cock, making him thrust his hips in Adam’s mouth.

 

“Ahh! Fuck.” Adam loved hearing Sauli moan in desperation, moans coming out in two languages, like an exotic serenade.

 

Before Sauli even realized Adam had two lubed fingers inside him, abusing his sensitive spot. He only took his mouth off Sauli when he knew Sauli was close, leaving Sauli cock glistering wet and hard on his stomach, blowing cold air just to hear his lover gasp.

 

“You’re perfect!” Adam admitted as he was working Sauli open with one hand and lubing himself with the other.

 

“You’re so tight baby! Didn’t you use the dildo while I was away?” Adam asked, hypnotized by the sight.

 

“Ah!” Sauli panted as he opened his mouth to speak. “It’s no fun… without y-you” Adam smiled at that, the leaned over Sauli sinking himself in the wonderful tight heat.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Sauli wanted to tell him that it was never too much, he could never had enough of Adam, but he was way to under for that, the sensation of his lover filling him, stretching him, was taking over his senses. The thrusts where slow and careful at first, letting Sauli get used to the feeling, then once Sauli relaxed enough for Adam to slip fully inside he stated thrusting harder, making them both moan and tense.

 

Sauli smiled at him, running a hand through Adam’s chest hair, pinching him whenever Adam slowed down.

 

“Kinky fucker.” Adam panted and held tight to Sauli shoulders as he thrusted in the last few times before they both come together. Adam shooting everything he had deep inside Sauli and Sauli coming between them.

 

***

 

“You know…” Sauli started, voice exhausted, but pleased. “I’m never letting you trim this again, in fact maybe you should wear a nice shirt tomorrow at the NNNAwards that will show off a bit of those lushious hairs.” Sauli whispered in Adam’s ear as the laid there in each other’s warmth.

 

“You want to show me off?” Adam asked with a smile on his lips.

 

Sauli looked up so see Adam’s face. “No, I want to be horny throughout the show and maybe even convince you to do a little something backstage.” And Adam’s eyes widened…

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the photoes at the NNNAwards. I promise you guys when we get kissing pictures I'm going to make on hell of a story!!! 
> 
> Does this deserve another chapter? Maybe the night of the NNNAwards? ;)


End file.
